Judgement
by Droogs for Ultraviolence
Summary: TDKR- The honorable Judge Crane has a new assistant. Crane/OC (sort of). Reviews welcome.


So, a friend of mine really wanted me to write a drabble where her OC, Doctor Megan Walker, is brought before the honorable Judge Crane.

And I started posting pmuch everything to FF-

It'll probably be a series or something. I dunno. Either way, enjoy.

* * *

Everything in her said to fight, to get the hell out of there. But she would be riddled with bullet holes if she were to make a run for it. The occupants of Blackgate Prison and Arkham Asylum were mingled into this brood, each armed with at least a semi-automatic. She recoginized plenty as former patients- primarily the man at the head of the makeshift courtroom. Even from this distance, his triumphant smirk was obvious. A soft, despaired groan escaped her lips. The men that had firm grasps on her arms let out laughs. "Good luck, doll," one cooed, before tossing her unceremoniously in the chair, before the last man she would ever want to decide her fate.

"Megan Walker. Your so-called _good deeds_ have not gone unnoticed, prior to and following Gothams, ah, shift in power." A chorus of laughter and obscenities drowned out the _judge's_ next words. Banging his gavel, he ordered silence; Crane was forced to make due with a dull roar. "Your insistence on unlawful imprisonment cannot go unpunished."

"Coming from you, that's hilarious, Jon," Megan hissed in response, once more causing an uproar from the unruly audience. Crane only smiled.

"Your sentence has been tailored your actions."

"Out with it, you sadistic bastard."

"Servitude." Megan's outrage was clear in her expression, in turn causing Crane's smirk to grow. "You will report to me following the days' proceedings." A bang of the gavel. "Next!"

* * *

Her very _favorite_ cronies dumped her off in what she could only guess was Crane's office. Like everything in Gotham since Bane's takeover, it was musty and cluttered; nothing that she would ever expect him to deem acceptable. Though he himself looked like he was... well, more unhinged than usual. _Was that straw on his coat? _The doctor shook her head, letting out a sigh. No point in worrying over his mental state now.

Megan took a stack of papers sitting against the side of the desk, unsurprised to see that they didn't even belong to him. Assorted work orders, transactions- nothing that he had any interest in. Perched against the desk, she kept her eyes on the door, heart plummeting from her chest as the doorknob turned.

"Ah, Megan. Wonderful to see you again." Crane forced an obviously fake smile to his features, closing the door behind him. He offered the seat opposite his desk, glancing repoachfully at the papers she neglected to return to their proper place. "Trying to see what I'm up to? You ought to know I wouldn't leave anything of such value out in the open."

"I was curious, Crane... can we get this over with?" Megan sat down in the seat appointed, arms crossed over her chest, eyeing the man before her with burning animosity. Why the hell couldn't he have just given her the imfamous choice of death or exile? Because he wanted her to suffer humiliation; because he was just an arrogant, prideful _asshole_.

"That behavior isn't going to get you anywhere but the bottom of the bay, _Doctor_." Distain and utter disgust littered his tone as he looked down at the woman who very nearly ruined him; the woman that took his... legal profession for her own and had the gall to make herself his psychiatrist in Arkham. "You're to be my assistant. You will obey my every whim and you're not to question a thing, nor are you to act like the insufferable pain that you're so fond of being. Is that understood? Or should I send you to the ice?"

Megan considered taking exile, but she could try. He could easily grow tired of her and have her killed, anyway. Maybe this would end before he got the chance. Maybe she could get through to him... "Fine, Jonathan. _You win_."

"Just what I wanted to hear. Be here tomorrow morning at eight. Good night, Megan."


End file.
